Begonia Fudge
Early Life Begonia Fudge is the little sister of Cornelius Fudge. It is unknown who her parents are and what her blood status is. She is seven years younger than Cornelius. She attended Hogwarts when she was eleven years old. Begonia is a Metamorphagus. Hogwarts Years Begonia was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was a prefect, but was far too mischevious to be the Head Girl. Begonia had many friends and was skilled in Potions and Charms. She was a very smart student and recieved plenty of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Begonia got a job in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, in the Obliviator Headquarters as an Obliviator. She met Augustus Rookwood, a wizard who also worked in the Ministry of Magic. The two fell in love, and eventually married. She didn't care that Augustus was a Death Eater. Although her husband was a Death Eater, she never supported Voldemort. When Cornelius found out that his brother-in-law worked for Voldemort, he demanded that Begonia divorce him. She refused to do so, and Cornelius refused to acknowledge that she was his sister. He even fired her from her job. Eventually, Augustus was sent to Azkaban. Begonia got a job at The Three Broomsticks as a bar maiden, alongside Rosmerta, whose family owned the pub. Majority of the Wizarding community shunned Begonia since she was a Death Eater's wife. During the Second Wizarding War During the Second Wizarding War, Augustus broke out of Azkaban. Begonia was thrilled that her husband was back, but a bit disapointed that he was back for Voldemort, and not for her. She didn't approve of him committing crimes for the Dark Lord, but didn't say anything as she loved him and was glad that he was back. After the Second Wizarding War After the Battle of Hogwarts, Augustus was sent back to Azkaban. Begonia was sad that her husband was gone again, but happy that since the Dark Lord was dead, Augustus wouldn't commit crimes in his name. In 2000, she was allowed to visit Augustus in his cell for the day. She was given permission to visit him once every three years. However, when she would visit, they would strip her of her wand. In Begonia's first visit, she became pregnant. She eventually delivered her children, twins, on December 15th. She named them Adrian and Nora. In her 2003 visit, she became pregnant again. During her pregnancy, Augustus died in Azkaban. Begonia eventually gave birth to her third child, a girl, on September 11th. She named her daughter Cordelia. Begonia and her kids were shunned by parts of the wizarding community, as Begonia was the wife of a Death Eater, and the sister of the most hated Minister of Magic. Begonia feared that as her children grew up, they'd be bullied, or even harmed. To avoid that, she and her kids moved to Montreal, Canada in the summer of 2005. Life in Canada In the summer of 2005, Begonia and her three children moved to the wizarding village of Koselheim, which was originally named Dromheim. Koselheim was built by Scandinavian wizards who had immigrated to Canada. Begonia got a job at the Canadian Ministry of Magic as an Obliviator. Her co-worker, the pure-blood Edward Wolfheart, an animagus, also lived in Koselheim, so he gave her a tour of the village and Ministry. They became close friends. Begonia learned that Edward's wife, Elessa Brandt, had cheated on him, and left him for her boyfriend. With Elessa, he had two daughters; Ileska and Skyla, who were twins two years younger than Adrian and Nora. Begonia and Edward began to date in the winter of 2007, and married after four years of dating in 2011. It was in this year that Adrian and Nora went to the Geleira Academy of Magic, the Canadian Wizarding school. In 2013, Ileska and Skyla also went to Geleira, and a year later, in 2014, Cordelia also went there. In 2015, Begonia and Edward had their first kid together; a boy that they named Caspian. Edward quit his Ministry job in 2010, and built his own sweet shop and bakery called 'The Sweet Retreat.' The Sweet Retreat became very popular among the villagers of Koselheim, and the profits he made for the year was as much as he received when he worked at the Ministry. On the weekends, when Begonia had her days off, she often helped at her husband's sweet shop. The Sweet Retreat's specialty is their Chocolate Frogs. However, in The Sweet Retreat, the candies are in the shape of a wolf, as Edward's animagus form was a wolf, or a begonia, as Begonia was named after the flower. Gallery Begonia-fudge.jpg bf-2.jpg|Begonia's bar maiden dress for when she worked at The Three Broomsticks bf-3.jpg bf-4.jpg bf-5.jpg|Begonia with light brown hair bf-6.jpg|Begonia with bangs bf-7.jpg|Begonia with platinum blonde hair begonia-8.jpg|Begonia's cat costume for Halloween bf-9.jpg|Young Begonia begonia-10.jpg|Begonia in a car bf-11.jpg|Begonia's first wedding dress bf-12.jpg|Begonia's second wedding dress